Storm
by hrseluver
Summary: Minion sighed. "Sir, why is there a dog in the car?" Megamind looked back at Storm. "Because she is my dog!"
1. She's my dog!

Storm

Megamind ran through the dark alleyway, using 'evasive maneuvers' to get away from Metro Man. Again. He looked behind him to see if Metro was following. Megamind suddenly tripped on something. "Ow!" He said under his breath.

He looked over to see waht he had tripped over. It was a dog! It's coat was black in color, and it had a large gash on its front leg, and a cut on its cheek. The dog looked at Megamind with blue eyes. Megamind reached out to pet the dog, but Metro Man zoomed around the corner and into the alleyway.

"Megamind!" He said dramatically.

The dog suddenly stood up and growled at Metro Man, hackles raised. Megamind decided to use this to escape. He ran off while Metro Man was distracted by the dog. Megamind ran down several alleyways, finally stopping when the coast was clear. He sat down to catch his breath. A bark made him jump. Megamind looked over to see the dog he had tripped over sitting next to him. He checked the gender of the dog. It was female.

"Hmm, well seeing as you dislike Metro Mahn, I think I'll keep you! I've always wanted a dog." Megamind thought for a second.

"I think I'll name you Storm! Because your coat is the color of storm clouds." He pressed a button on his watch.

"Minion, code: Pick me up!" Megamind said into the watch. He gave Storm a pat on her head. He inspected her wound. It wasn't too deep. He turned his head at the sound of the invisible car pulling up.

"Come on Storm!" She limped quickly up to him. Megamind opened the door to the backseat and helped Storm up. Megamind shut the door and hopped into the front seat. Minion sighed.

"Sir, why is there a dog in the car?" The fished questioned. Megamind smiled.

"Because she is my dog! She growled at Metro Man when he came near me! Her name is Storm!" Minion rolled his eyes.

"Well ok Sir, but what if she gets hurt? Or attacks Miss Ritchi or me?" Minion began driving back to the Lair. Megamind looked back at Storm.

"Storm would never do that!" When the trio arrived at the Lair, the brainbots swarmed the new edition to the 'family'. Megamind shooed them off.

"No! She is hurt and doesn't want to play!" The brainbots flew off, sad. Minion handed Megamind a first aid kit.

"Here Sir, you can clean her wound with this. " Megamind nodded.

"Thanks Minion." Megamind cleaned Storm's injured leg, wincing when she wimpered in pain.

"Sorry girl." He carefully wrapped a bandage around it.

"There! Now, I suppose you need food and a place to sleep. Aha!" He said as he pulled over a box. Megamind opened a closet and pulled out a blanket and set it inside.

"Well, there's your bed…" He walked into the kitchen inside the living quarters of the Lair. Megamind poured some water into a bowl and set it down.

"Minion! Can you go get some dog food for Storm?" He called.

"Ok Sir!" Came the reply. Storm padded into the kitchen and slurped up half of the bowl of water before going back to her box and laying down for some sleep.


	2. Attack Dog

**Thanks for the reviews! They have really helped me! Keep 'em coming! **

**(Just so you know, this chapter is set a few days after the first one!) **

Megamind fastened on his cape. Today was special, today, Storm would be at his side while he lured in Metro Man and held Roxanne Ritchie captive.

"Storm! Come on girl! I need to put your new collar on!" He called. Strom came running up, tail wagging. Megamind smiled and grabbed her collar. Minion had made it earlier that day. It was black leather with a blue lightning bolt tag. He bent down and fastened the collar on Storm's neck.

"Perfect!" Just then, Minion pulled in. He turned off the invisible car and stepped out.

"Hello Sir! I have Miss Ritchie right here!" The fish threw Roxanne over his shoulder. She still unconscious

"Wonderful Minion! Carry her upstairs, I will be there in a minute." Minion nodded and carried Roxanne away. Megamind looked around the warehouse he had chosen for today's kidnapping.

"Next time," He said to Storm, "We need to find a place that isn't so big! I could get lost in here!" Storm barked as if agreeing. Megamind smiled and walked towards the stairs.

"C'mon girl! It's show time!" Storm ran up the stairs after him. When the two entered the room Megamind had prepared. Roxanne was conscious and tugging her bonds with a potato sack on her head. Megamind smiled. He sauntered over to his large rolling chair and sat down. He motioned for Storm to sit on the floor beside him. Megamind nodded to Minion, who pulled the sack off of Roxanne's head.

"Miss Ritchie! We meet again!" Megamind greeted. Roxanne smirked.

"Honestly, why can't you wash that bag? It reeks!" She looked around

"Is that a dog?" Roxanne asked. Megamind smiled evilly and petted Storm on the head.

"Why yes, it is a dog. Her name is Storm, and if you are not careful, you may lose a hand!" Megamind warned.

"But Sir," Minion perked up, "Storm wouldn't hurt a fly! She plays so gently with the brain bots and us!" Megamind sighed.

"Minion! You ruined the effect!" The fish rolled his eyes. Roxanne smirked.

"Here Storm! Come on! Over here!" She cooed to Storm. Storm simply laid down and looked up at Megamind.

"She only comes when I call! Now, to call your boyfriend in tights!" He turned around and pressed a button, turning on a camera he had mounted on a brain bot. Metro Man appeared on a screen.

"Metro Mahn!" Megamind said into the microphone,

"If you do not rescue Miss Ritchie soon enough, she will be attacked by my attack dog! Muahahah! You have ten minutes!" On the screen, Metro Man gasped dramatically and flew off. Megamind and Minion quickly hustled towards the door.

"Well, it seems as if we must kidnap and run! Don't want Storm to be taken to the pound!" Megamind and Minion where out the door, but before Storm could escape, Metro Man burst in. A slab of concrete from the wall slammed into her. Megamind heard the commotion and saw that Storm wasn't nearby. He quickly dashed back into the room.

"Storm! No!" He lifted the slab off of her. Metro Man must not have noticed Storm, as he and Roxanne where gone already. Megamind lifted Storm up and ran down the stairs.

"Minion! We need to get back to the Lair now! Storm's hurt!" Minion gasped and hopped onto the front seat of the invisible car. Minion started the vehicle. Megamind placed Storm in the backseat and sat beside her, with Storm's head on his lap. They rushed back to the Lair. When they arrived, Megamind carried Storm to the living quarters of the Lair. He set Storm down on the couch and quickly began checking her for broken ribs.

"Uhh, Minion, we have a problem, Storm has three broken ribs, and I think one is compressing her lungs!"


	3. Spike

**Megamind may seem a bit OC in this one, just warning you! ;) The plot bunnies have been friendly to me! Yay! This chapter involves worrying villains, fantastic fish, and…PUPPIES! **

Megamind sat in the waiting room of the vet's office, wearing a disguise from his holowatch of coarse. The vet had found some interesting things about Storm. One, the broken ribs indeed had compressed her lungs, and two, she was pregnant! Megamind had left Minion at the Lair to keep an eye on things, so he was stuck in the waiting room to worry on his own. A door suddenly opened, and the vet walked out. He walked up to Megamind.

"Storm is perfectly fine. The surgery went great, and she had her puppies!" Megamind stood, relieved.

"Oh thank goodness!" He followed the vet to where they had kept Storm. She had a shaved spot on her chest, and a small black puppy snuggled up next to her. Megamind looked at the single pup, confused.

"Where are the others?" He questioned the veterinarian. The man walked closer to the kennel.

"They didn't make it, I'm sorry." Megamind nodded. He looked at the vet.

"When can I take her home?" The vet smiled. He grabbed Storm's collar and opened the kennel. He buckled the red collar around her neck.

"Right now!" Megamind smiled and picked up the puppy. It was a male. He had four white paws and blue eyes. Storm walked out of her kennel and wagged her tail at Megamind. Megamind thanked the vet and walked out to the invisible car. He opened the passenger door and Storm hopped in. Megamind placed the puppy in a cushioned box next to Storm. He twisted his holowatch and the disguise turned off.

"Well Storm, what should we name you puppy?" He asked as he started the car and drove in the direction of the Lair.

"How about," He thought for a second, "Spike?" The puppy gave a little bark as if agreeing.

"Then Spike it is!" Minion ran up to the car as Megamind pulled into the Lair.  
>"Guess what Minion! Storm is fine now, and.." He paused for effect," Her puppies where born! But, only one made it." Minion pulled the puppy out of the box.<p>

"Sir, he is so cute! What's his name?" Megamind smiled as Storm hopped out. He shut the passenger door.

"His name is Spike! And neither of them will ever help us in schemes!" Megamind gently took Spike from Minion. He placed him in Storm's bed. Storm laid in her bed beside Spike so he could suckle. Megamind smiled at the two dogs.


	4. Supervillians do not have cute things!

**I just want to thank all those who have reviewed! Cookies for you! You guys have kept me writing and have really helped me! Keep reviewing! **

Megamind awoke to the sound of Storm barking.

"Storm! Be quite! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled. Storm kept on barking. Megamind sighed and looked at his clock. 4:30 A.M. He got out of bed and got dressed. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so he might as well work on his inventions. Megamind trudged into the living room where Storm and Spike slept. He looked in the dog bed. 4 week old Spike was curled up and asleep.

"Huh, heavy sleeper!" Storm wasn't anywhere in the living quarters. He walked towards the secret entrance, where Storm stood, still barking.

"Storm, quit it! You are going to wake up Minion!" He hissed.

"Too late! I'm up!" Minion walked in, sleepy eyed. Megamind sighed.

"Sorry Minion, but Storm won't be quite! " Megamind walked up to Storm and looked to where she was barking. She was barking at a corner where a dark figure stood.

"Whoever it is, would you come out. We know you are here!" The figure walked forward to reveal, Roxanne Ritchie.

"Miss Ritchie! What are you doing here! And how did you find my Lair?" Megamind questioned the reporter. Roxanne smiled nervously.

"Um, well, I found your Lair because there was a doormat outside that said 'Secret Entrance'" She smirked, "And as for what I am doing here, I wanted to find out what your Lair looked like." Megamind glared at her.

"At 4:30 in the morning? Honestly!" He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a spray can. He walked back over to Roxanne and sprayed it in her face.

"There. She won't remember a thing." He caught her as she fell unconscious and pushed her towards Minion.

"Take her home. I'm going to work on some new security systems for the Lair." Megamind walked away to start working while Minion drove Roxanne away.

(Later that afternoon)

Megamind was watching NCIS while he munched on a pizza sliced. Minion walked in and stood in front of Megamind.

"Minion! I can't see!" Minion didn't budge.

"Sir, can we get pony?" Megamind almost dropped his plate.

"A pony? Why on _earth _would you want a pony?" Minion smiled.

"Well Sir, we could get a miniature horse! They are so cute!" Megamind sighed.

"No Minion, we are not getting a pony! Or a miniature horse! Besides, supervillians do not have _cute _things!" Minion crossed his robotic arms.

"But we have Spike, and he is cute! You can't really get cuter than a puppy!" Megamind waved Minion off.

"No. No pony, no cat, no hamster, no pets other than Storm and Spike!"

**There was a reason for Roxanne finding the Lair, but I forgot it and decided to just have a casual chapter. Meh.**


	5. Kidnapping

**Sorry for the long wait! I was out of town and unable to get on my laptop. Well, on to other things! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I still can't remember the reason for Roxanne being in the lair…..Anyway! The thought of Megamind having a pony made me laugh, so Minion had to ask for one! :D And just so ya know, I love NCIS, so you might find some NCIS things around my chapters…XD Oh, and keep the reviews coming! They help me keep wanting to write! So the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes! ;) **

Megamind sat at his desk mulling over some blueprints he was working on when Minion bustled in.

"Sir! I have Miss Ritchie here, ready for today's plan!" Minion smiled excitedly. Megamind looked up at his fishy friend.

"The plan! I forgot! Umm, go and get her ready, I will be up in a moment!" Minion nodded and carried Roxanne away. Megamind walked into the living quarters of the Lair and called out.

"Storm! Spike!" Storm quickly ran up to her master and wagged her tail. Spike appeared a moment later. Megmind smiled, Spike was growing quickly. He would soon need a new collar.

"Now, stay here, ok? " Storm gave a whine of annoyance.

"No Storm, I don't want either of you getting hurt, ok?" Spike yapped and wagged his tail. Megamind chuckled.

"Good boy Spike." He walked off.

Roxanne groaned as she awoke in the same chair as always. She felt the bag come off her head and she opened her eyes. Megamind's chair swiveled around.

"Miss Ritchie! We meet again!" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you say that every time! And if you won't wash the bag, at least spray some air freshener in it! Yeesh!" Megamind chuckled.

"The smell of the bag should not be concern when you are staring into the face of my newest ray gun!" He pulled a lever and a large gun faced Roxanne. She sighed.

"Mmm, and what does this one shoot? Some invisible type of ray that turns me blue?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Megamind scowled.

"No! It shoots Gamma rays! The deadliest kind! The moment a Gamma ray touches you, Miss Ritchie, you are instantly killed!" He turned his chair around. Megamind pressed a button, making a microphone appear.

"Oh Metro Man! If you do not come and rescue Miss Ritchie soon, she wi-" Metro Man broke through the wall. Megamind frowned.

"Oh come on! I wasn't even finished!" He frowned as Metro Man picked both him and Roxanne up.

Megamind spun around in the swivel chair in his cell, bored. _What I wouldn't give to be playing fetch with Storm and Spike right now! I really hope Minion comes soon, I am craving some of his chocolate cake! Well,_ he turned to the tv, _at least I won't miss the new episode of NCIS!_


	6. Fettuccine Alfredo and Metro Man

**Sorry again for the long wait! Please keep the reviews coming! This one may be a bit more on the boring side, but, well, I'll make the next one exciting! The plot bunnies hate me…. **

Roxanne walked into her kitchen, hungry. She looked through her cabinets trying to decide what to make.

"Hmm, I guess I'll make fettuccini alfredo. " She hummed as she made the dish.

"_I need a super villain to come and rescue me I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me I'm feeling this right these bad boys, Boys, they're driving me crazy" _She sang aloud.

"Really?" Roxanne jumped and spun around to see Metro Man. She sighed.

"You scared me! And no, I just had the song in my head." She turned back to the pasta

"So, Metro Man, why are you here? I mean, you are my friend, but shouldn't you be protecting the city?" Metro Man chuckled.

"I needed a break. Being a hero is tiring!" Roxanne opened a cupboard,

"I'm sure it is! Want some fettuccine alfredo?" Metro Man nodded,

"Sure!" He sat down on the couch as Roxanne sat down next to him and handed him a plate. They ate in silence. Metro Man smiled.

"That hit the spot! Thanks Roxanne!" Roxanne smiled.

"You're welcome!" She took his plate and put it in the sink.

"Want some cake?" Metro Man sighed as he checked his watch.

"Sorry to eat and run, but breaks over!" He walked outside and flew off. Roxanne sighed and walked over to the couch. She turned on the t.v. and surfed through the channels, settling on CSI: Miami. After watching a 3 hour marathon, she yawned and walked into her bedroom. She changed into her PJ's and got into bed. Roxanne yawned and fell asleep.

**I apologize for the shortness and boringness. But, eh plot bunnies are mean.**


	7. Goodbye Storm

**Ok, so..sorry for the long wait! And yes, I know. The last chapter was crap, but meh. This one shall be more….interesting. I am warning you, this story may not have a happy ending. Not that this is the last chapter..but, never mind! Ok, so please, review! It keeps me going! Cookies for all those who review! 8D **

A few months had passed since Megamind had been put into jail again. He, of course, had escaped with the help of Minion. Spike had grown quite a bit and was now almost as large as Storm. Roxanne had been kidnapped every week as usual. And all was well….

"Storm! Here girl!" Megamind called. _Where is that dog? _ He looked down at Spike, who was playing with a brainbot. Megamind sighed and walked across the living room of the Lair and into the kitchen. And there was Storm, eating scraps from that night's dinner: Steak. Megamind smiled and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon girl, let's go for a walk!" Storm looked up and wagged her tail. Megamind snapped a leash onto her collar and led her to the invisible car.

"Minion!", He called, "I'll be back! I'm taking Storm out!" The villain hopped into the driver's seat after letting Storm into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the Lair's garage and drove out of town to the hidden place he and Minion had made for the dogs. The field had a willow tree, a cave, a large pond with fish, and plenty of space to run in. Megamind stepped out of the car and let Storm out. He unclipped the leash to let her run around. He smiled and sat under the willow tree. Storm ran around the field chasing a rabbit. Megamind smiled and closed his eyes for a quick nap. His eyes shot open at the sound of a shriek. Storm was pinned to the ground by a large cougar. _How did that get in here? _

"Go on! Shoo! Get away from Storm!" He screamed at the cat. The cougar quickly ran off. Megamind kneeled by Storm's lifeless body.

"No, Storm no!" Tears streamed down his face. He looked up at the sky.

"NO!" He hugged the dog close, crying into her fur. He lifted Storm up and placed her in the car. When Megamind returned to the Lair, Minion bustled in, smiling. The smile soon faded when he heard the news. The buried her the next day under the willow tree in the field. Spike moped around for the next week or so. Megmind rarely left his bedroom, and that was only to go to the bathroom, shower, and eat.

"Minion, why did she have to go?" Megamind asked the fish two weeks after Storm's death. Minion hugged his friend.

"I don't know Sir, I don't know. But you need to cheer up. They say if you love something, you should let it go." Megamind nodded his head as he pulled away.

"You're right Minion. But I will never forget her, never."

**Yes, I know, short and sad. Don't flame me! No worries, this isn't the last chapter!**


End file.
